Waiting
by spike4561
Summary: "I sat in a high backed wooden chair as I waited, it seems that all I had been doing since we had been married, waiting." imagen the teen titans never excisted and Gar and Rac were normal well as normal as you can be. yeah Both are O.O.C I know. BB RAE


I sat in a high backed wooden chair as I waited, it seems that all I had been doing since we had been married, waiting. Every morning I had to wait for her to wake up, I had to wait for her to get dressed, to have a shower, to say goodbye to Percy. Every night I waited for her to get home, I waited for her to cook dinner, I waited.

She was beautiful I couldn't deny that. Her short Black hair that curled into soft curls around her perfectly oval face, her skin pail and soft, her dark mahogany eyes deep and innocent, her body so fragile that by looking at it I thought it might shatter.

But once again I found myself waiting, waiting for her waiting.

Rachel and Garfield had been married since Garfield's first years of university, everyone said it wouldn't last, she was so ditsy and he had his whole life ahead of him, he was sure to get tired of her. But as the years went by and the money ran out, it was only the new shine of young love that kept them together, but, like the money, their love disappeared into a tangle of dreams.

She finally floated through the door, her beautiful hair was disheveled, her eyes blurred over tiredness. I stood towering over her, my mind was clouded over with anger, the type of anger that blots out every thing else.

"Where were you!" I spat, my voice harsher than intended but it showing the anger pulsating through my veins. She recoiled from the tone of my voice, her eyes full of confusion and hurt.

"Rachel why do I always have to wait for you? You're just a waste of my money, you're a waste of my food, a waste of space!" I knew from the look on her face that these words stung her more than if I had slapped her.

"Gar?" she asked tentatively, she looked alarmed at my sudden outburst. I could see her delicate hands trembling with apprehension.

"Just get out" I said in a quiet threatening voice, turning away. She reached out her paper thin fingers just touching the sleeves of my sweater. I jerked my arm away sneering slightly at her.

"Get out of my home!" I didn't mean to bellow it at her but I couldn't help it. Her cheeks were wet with tears as they cascaded down her face.

"No" the word shocked me. I looked back down at her. My anger doubled. I gritted my teeth, my hands balling into fists.

"What did you say?" my voice was dripping cold with anger.

"No" she repeated her voice quavering. That's when I hit her, right across the face leaving a mark that would soon form into a bruise. I didn't mean it to happen. I lashed out in fury, hitting her with so much force that it knocked her on to the floor. A trickle of blood was coming out of the side of her mouth.

She ran. I wanted to follow. I wanted to, but I didn't. I couldn't. I stood there, my mind was racing, that was the first time I'd hit her. I felt strangely calm, my temper slowly ebbing away. I looked blankly at the door which just moments before she had vacated, then at the floor on which a puddle of blood glistened red from where she fell. Always causing problems, always leaving me to clean up after her.

Leukemia even in a low form had stopped the poor girl from having the life she deserved. Eventually refusing yet more treatment, never thinking about the hurt she caused her family or her husband as they watched her slowly fading away. Never thinking about her own wellbeing, just wanting to be free of the burden of being alive.

I knew she would be back, maybe to ask for forgiveness; maybe to get her few possessions. All I knew was that I didn't think I could see her again. Unwanted tears fell from my face. I brushed them away angrily .I couldn't cry, I shouldn't cry, I wouldn't cry. My mind switched to the last image of her, her eyes red with tears that I know shouldn't have been shed, her mouth slightly bleeding, her cheek red, the bruise already starting to form. I looked out the window at the sunbathed city, at all those unknowing naïve people who had no idea of the troubles that lurked in the shadows, the fears that gripped my very heart and soul. The hurt that for years I have nursed in my chest, the anger I knew that would eventually come out and hurt someone else. I felt despair deep in my heart. Would she come back?

Once again I found myself waiting.


End file.
